The Angel and the Demon
by sweetsilverdusk
Summary: A fallen angel succumbs to a devilish charm. Rated T just to be safe.


Hi all! Have another BATIM one-shot starring Alice Angel!

Also, the Art that inspired this piece was designed by the lovely fnafmangl at Deviantart, so go and visit them cause their art is fantastic!

As Always, Please R&R!

It was late in the evening, perfect for what some would call "A Moonlight Sensation."

Indeed, there was no other being in the world that could match Alice Angel's heavenly voice. Many who had heard her sing would call her voice a 'trip to cloud nine,' and she more than deserved that praise.

She had worked hard to get where she was now and loved basking in the light of those who came to hear her. Alice wasn't only a star, but she was a saint, spending some time with the local children and orphans, playing, singing, and reading with them.

But even she could make enemies in a matter of minutes. She always expressed extreme caution when dealing with strange people, men and women alike. So, on a night when Alice was to perform, did she not express caution like she normally had. Too much on her mind? Maybe.

As Alice was preparing, a knock on her dressing room door caused her to pause in her efforts. Standing, and dusting off her black dress in the process in case it was time, she went to the door and opened it up.

Alice was surprised to see not a single stage hand or admirer at the door, only shadows. She tentatively stepped in the hall, calling out a soft, "Hello?"

When no one replied, she shrugged her shoulders and returned to her dressing table.

A quick squirt of perfume and a ruffle of her black locks, and she was ready. She turned to rise out of her chair when she came face to face with a creature the likes she had never seen before.

Alice let out a scream, but was quickly muffled by the white gloved hand of the creature, **"Hush, my little angel… we don't wanna cause a ruckus in here, hm?"**

Alice could only nod slightly as the creature pulled back. He, for she assumed it was a he by the deepness of his voice, was a tall thing with broad shoulders and was dripping in what might've been ink or tar. He had a white bow tie near his neck and Alice could only see his smile, showing off large pearly whites. The one thing that scared her the most about this thing was the two large black horns that sat upon his head.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded.

 **"** **Who am I? Why, a demon, a devil in disguise, as you are an angel, Alice dear. That is what you are called, Alice Angel,"** the creature grinned seductively.

"That's _MISS_ Alice Angel to you, buster," she growled, trying to be brave.

The demon chuckled deeply, **"I can see why I like you, Alice."**

"Well, I don't like you. I don't even know who you are or what you're doing in here, but I want you to leave. I have a show to put on." Alice tried to sidestep around him, but the creature grabbed her by the wrist and sat her back in her chair.

 **"** **I'm not finished yet,** ** _MISS_** **Alice, there is so much we need to discuss."**

"There is no discussing anything!" Alice growled, trying to pull away from the creature.

 **"** **Oh, I think you might want to hear my proposition for you, little angel,"** he spun her around in the chair to make her face the mirror that was behind her.

Alice could only gaze in the mirror at the monster who was holding her hostage in her own dressing room. The demon only smirked before speaking, **"Imagine it, little angel, a world where you belong-"**

"I belong here!" Alice interrupted.

 **"** **That's what they want you to think, little angel,"** the demon's cool tone covered Alice's shoulder like ice, **"But you really don't. You are far more superior to them, always. Why do you think you were created with those little horns on your head?"**

Alice reached up and touched the little white triangles that had haunted her for most of her young life. As a child, she believed herself to be something that was neither good, nor evil. It was hard, trying to find her place in the world, but her voice had helped her through most of the time. It made a career for her, as well as a star.

 **"** **You don't know what they say in the darkness of the backstage area when you are not around,"** the demon continued, **"They whisper lies and gossip that you are no angel, but you are to me, my little angel. You can disappear in a few minutes time and no one will miss you."**

"What are you saying?"

The monster in the mirror smiled at her, **"I can take you to a place where you can be a queen, Alice. Everyone there will love you for who you are and what you do. A world that no one can whisper horrors behind your back and gives you the respect that you deserve."**

Alice could almost see it. A beautiful place where she could be safe from everyone, no one could touch her. Perhaps she could even grow wings and fly like she had dreamed so many times.

 **"** **But,"** the demon's voice cut through her thoughts, **"if you choose to come with me, you'll also be making a promise to marry me."**

He watched as Alice's eyes went from glazed happiness to sheer horror. _Marry the demon? At what cost?_

She turned to look up at the demon's smiling reflection, "Can you give me some time to think about your offer?"

 **"** **I'll give you until the end of your performance, little dove,"** the demon leaned down and kissed to top of her dark curls, **"Be quick with your choice, little angel, I'm not a patient demon like some others."**

Alice then watched as he collapsed into the floor in a puddle of ink. She stood from her chair and watched as the ink dissolved in the floorboards, leaving nothing of his presence.

A sudden knock interrupted Alice's train of thought, "Miss Alice! You're on in five!"

She quickly reapplied the perfume, ruffled her hair, and dusted her dress, straightening it as she exited the dressing room, heading toward the stage.

Making his way along the platforms to one of the tables in the far back corner of the night club, the demon sat down in one of the chairs, relaxing against the head rest. From his dripping ink, the demon withdrew a cigar.

A match was struck before him, offering the small flame for the smoke. The demon smirked as he took an inhale as his companion sat next to him.

 **"** **She's going to decide after her performance,"** The demon smiled as smoke curled around his features.

"I don't know what you see in her, Bendy," the demon's companion responded, pulling a cigarette out of his coat pocket, "She's just a singer."

 **"** **She's more than that, Boris,"** Bendy snarled, **"and you know it."**

"Whatever," Boris replied, leaning forward on the table.

The two characters sat in silence as the current performers finished. They clapped along with the crowd as the curtain closed. The room darkened as the curtain reopened to reveal a beautiful being. Her dark hair settled around her soft features as her halo glowed above her head, reflecting upon the little white horns that sat on her head.

The piano started up as her voice graced the room, _"A long, long time ago, I had my own little show. Was a beautiful, loveable angel. But he took the spotlight, shining so bright, left me to fade away. But honey, now the turn is mine…"_

Boris suddenly did get why Bendy was so intrigue by this beautiful creature. This Alice Angel had a hard life in her past, just as Bendy had. He turned to see his friend leaning against on hand, his features only for the angel that was on stage.

 _"_ _You told me what to do and what to say, I couldn't escape. You got to choose the ending of my fate, you put me astray. But not anymore. I'm in control. I have the stage. You can't turn the page. Now all eyes on me!"_

The applause was enchanting, many of the audience members calling for an encore. Alice felt her heart leap into her throat at the praise. She bowed low as the curtain shut in front of her, and the excitement of her performance was suddenly lost.

A shadow suddenly crossed over the angel as an inky figure made his appearance. Alice turned to look up at the demon as he smiled with glee, **"Well, my little angel, what is your response? Will you stay here, or will you join me in heaven?"**

"I didn't know demons could go to heaven," Alice smirked.

 **"** **Wherever you are, my love,"** The demon bowed low, taking her hand and kissing the knuckle, chuckling, **"that is where heaven is to me."**

Alice couldn't help but smile, giggling behind her other hand at the ink demon's words. _'What a smooth talker,'_ she thought.

Bendy grabbed her other hand, pulling her closer to his inky body, **"Well my dear, what is your answer to my proposition?"**

Alice smiled, "Give me your name, and then I will give you my answer."

 **"** **That's not fair!"**

"Neither is not knowing a person I literally met not even an hour ago who is proposing marriage."

The creature sighed, she did have a point. If he was going to gain her trust, then he'd have to tell her his name. Bendy leaned forward, pressing his face very close to Alice's ear before murmuring sensually, **"Bendy, my angel. My name is Bendy."**

Alice nearly melted at the voice in her ear, almost causing her to forget his name. She straightened up before allowing the demon to pull her even closer to him so they were barely touching.

"Then, my sweet Bendy the Demon, I accept," and the next thing Alice knew was she was falling with Bendy holding onto her tightly in his grasp.

The opening closed just as a stage hand walked by. He thought he had heard voices in the darkness, one of them belonging to Miss Alice. If there was someone pestering the young lady, he wanted to see if he could help.

When he had rounded the corner, the stage hand came upon the empty stage with only a puddle of inky blackness sitting in center stage. He shrugged to himself before going to fetch a mop to clean up the mess, not realizing what had transpired.

It had been three months since Alice's disappearance. Three months of delight and love the like the angel had never felt before.

True, in his own way, her demon husband had taken her, but only because she had allowed it. Bendy was everything Alice had ever dreamed of in a man. He was attentive, loving, protective, and spoke softly with her while being frightening to others, except for his dear friend, Boris.

And yet, she couldn't help but feel a bit homesick. Alice missed the children she used to play with and missed the roar of applause after she performed. True, she sang for Bendy when the demon would do things with her, make her feel alive, but it wasn't the same.

Bendy found her moping in one of the parlors one evening as the sun was setting through the large open window. Alice wasn't smiling like she had for the past three months.

He approached her cautiously, **"What is wrong, my love?"**

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," Alice sighed, "Just a bit homesick…"

 **"** **Why would you be, little angel? This is your home now."**

Alice flinched slightly at Bendy's harsh words. True, this was her home, as he was her husband. She turned to him, smiling, "I know, there are just some things that I can't seem to forget…"

 **"** **Perhaps I can help you forget,"** and with those words spoken, the demon swept his little angel in his arms. A snap of his fingers and slow music echoed in the room.

Bendy wrapped one arm around Alice's waist and took one of her small hands in his as he led her across the floor. She felt herself pulled close to the demon as he led her in a tango as the music suddenly picked up in pace. Leaning against her demon's strong chest, Alice wrapped one leg around his hip.

 **"** **You're playing with fire, little angel,"** Bendy grinned seductively.

"I thought I already was," Alice smirked.

 **"** **You're right… but now, the fire will CONSUME YOU!"**

And the demon picked Alice up, tossing her over one of his shoulders. He moved quickly to their room on the far side of the mansion, and there the angel succumbed to the demon's love again and again, quickly forgetting why she was homesick at all.


End file.
